Rivales
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Azusa tuvo un mal día y se desquita con su senpai.  Una nueva chica llega al colegio y parece tomar interés en Yui. ¿que sucederá?
1. Chica Nueva

**Disclaimer:**_ K-ON! no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para satisfacer mis ganas de YuiAzu, Mitsu y las parejas que se me ocurran._

**_N/A: Me dieron ganas de escribir esto. la verdad no se si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, pero disfrute escribiéndolo y creo que eso es lo importante. Aún no tengo claro de cuantos caps sera esto, puede que haga otro y listo o quizás tres. Otra cosa, el segundo cap no lo esperen muy pronto, porque lo más seguro es que me demore en escribirlo, bueno eso si deciden que quieren seguir leyéndolo. Por ahora a leer._**

**La chica nueva**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el salón de música ligera. Yui, Mugi, Ritsu y Mio se encontraban allí. El miembro más joven del club aun no llegaba.

"Azu-nyan aún no llega." – dijo Yui mientras comía su trozo de torta.

"debe venir por ahí, seguramente algo o alguien la retraso." – replicó Mugi mientras le servía más té a Ritsu.

En eso la puerta del salón se abre, dejando ver a Nakano Azusa.

"Oh! Azusa estábamos recién hablando de ti." – Ritsu le sonrió mientras sorbía su té.

Yui suelta su tenedor y va corriendo a darle un abrazo a Azusa, esta última no ha tenido un buen día y anda con un humor de perros. Sin pensarlo se desquita con la persona que tiene más cerca, o sea Yui.

"Yui-senpai." –dijo con voz enojada y las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños, mientras Yui suelta un poco el abrazo al escuchar el tono de la chica.

"Estoy harta de que te me lances de esa manera todo el tiempo, te he dicho mil veces que no lo hagas, pero supongo que eres tan cabeza hueca que las palabras te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro…"

"Hey! Nakano, párale un poco." – la presidenta del club la detuvo al ver a la pobre Yui impactada por las duras palabras de su querida Azu-nyan. La verdad es que todas en el club lo estaban.

"Es que…" – trató de defenderse Azusa con un tono entre enojo y culpabilidad al ver la cara de Ritsu, Mugi y Mio – "…Yui-senpai…" – en ese momento Mio la interrumpió.

"Sabemos que Yui puede ser un poco hostigarte contigo, pero no es manera-" – Yui que había estado ahí parada sin decir nada cortó a Mio.

"Está bien Mio-chan, no es culpa de Azu-nyan. Seguramente tuvo un mal día y yo se lo acabo de empeorar…" – Mirando a Azusa con una sonrisa – "prometo que no volveré a abrazarte Azu-nyan, así que no te enojes ¿sí? Ahora come el trozo de torta que Mugi-chan trajo, está delicioso."

Azusa fue a sentarse algo desconcertada por el modo en que había actuado, quería disculparse con su senpai. En ese momento Yui saco su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora.

"Yui-senpai yo…"

"Oh! Ya es tarde. Prometí a Ui que hoy la acompañaría a hacer las compras… siento no poder quedarme a practicar, pero debo irme… bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuídense todas." – dicho esto hizo señas con la mano, agarro su bolso y su guitarra y se fue del salón.

"Yui-chan no se terminó su trozo de torta… eso es raro." – señaló Mugi.

_**K-ON!**_

Una Chica pelirroja va entrando a Sakuragoaka. De repente tropieza y cae de rodillas al suelo.

"Duele…!"

"Oh! ¿Estás bien?" – una castaña le tiende la mano para ayudarla a parase.

"Sí… Gracias." – contesta mientras acepta la ayuda.

"Te raspaste las rodillas."

"No es nada, estoy bien."

"No te preocupes, yo sé lo que es andar con las rodillas raspadas, por eso siempre tengo banditas en mi bolso. Veamos…" – decía buscando en su bolso, hasta que por fin las encontró – "Aquí están. Mmm… te pondré estas de conejito." Se agachó y le puso una bandita en cada rodilla.

"Listo. Ahora está mejor." – le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Gr-gracias… esto…"

"Ah! Mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui. Gusto en conocerte."

"Gusto en conocerte Hirasawa-san."

"Solo Yui está bien."

"Claro… mi nombre es Mikawo Saya. Esto… ¿eres alumna de tercero?"

"Así es. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Ah! ¿Debe ser que me veo mayor?" – preguntó sorprendida.

Saya sonreía ante la actitud de la chica.

"la verdad lo supe por el color de tu listón. Bueno como eres de tercero entonces te diré Yui-senpai."

"Por mi está bien." Yui le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su kouhai. Saya se le quedo mirando un rato y luego se sonrojo.

"Yui-senpai… te… ¿te molestaría darme un recorrido por la escuela en el recreo? Soy nueva aquí, hoy es mi primer día, así que no conozco a nadie…"

Yui le da una gran sonrisa y luego la abraza.

"Me encantaría Saya-chan. En el recreo te iré a buscar y te daré un recorrido… mmm… ¿Cómo se llama tu profesora a cargo?"

"Kaeda-sensei."

"Oh! Estas en la clase de Ui, ella es mi hermana, no me costara encontrar tu sala entonces… ya, nos vemos luego."

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo. Saya le siguió con la mirada hasta que Yui se perdió.

"Yui… senpai." – susurro.

'_Es linda y cariñosa… cuando me abrazó pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la sensación de que no debía preocuparme por nada, que todo estaría bien… su sonrisa me hace sentir de igual manera… lo bueno es que solo tendré que esperar hasta el recreo para verla. Quiero conocerla más.'_- pensaba Saya cuando iba de camino a su sala de clases.

_**K-ON!**_

"Bueno clase hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, ella por cosas del trabajo de su padre se trasladó hace unos días atrás a esta ciudad y desde hoy será su compañera. Preséntate por favor."

"Buenos días chicas, mi nombre es Mikawo Saya, por favor cuiden de mí." – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Mikawo-san, por favor siéntate en el puesto vacío que hay detrás de Nakano-san."

La profesora comenzó la clase, pero Saya no estaba prestando atención. En lugar de eso miraba por la ventana y veía mentalmente la cara de Yui.

"Yui-senpai…" –susurro entre suspiros.

Como Azusa estaba sentada delante pudo oír a Saya.

'_¿Yui-senpai? ¿Se estará refiriendo a la misma Yui-senpai que yo conozco? Pero… no es posible que la conozca, Mikawo-san se transfirió hoy… ¿Por qué me preocupa si la conoce o no? No debería importarme la verdad. Será mejor que ponga atención a la clase' – pensaba Azusa._

La primera hora terminó. El timbre sacó a Saya de sus pensamientos y de un salto se paró de su asiento. Iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando vio a Yui parada en el umbral de esta.

"Yahooo…!" – saludó Yui.

"Onee-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar a Azusa-chan?"

"Buenos días Yui-senpai." – Saludó Azusa.

Yui tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo a abrazar a su querida kouhai, pero lo logró y en vez de un abrazo efusivo solo saludó como cualquier persona lo haría.

"Hola Azu-nyan…" – se dirige a su hermana – "no Ui, vengo a ver a…"

En ese momento encontró con la mirada a la persona que andaba buscando.

"Saya-chan." – gritó a la vez que corría y le daba un gran abrazo.

"Yui-senpai estas aquí." –saludo regresándole el abrazo.

'_El cabello de Yui-senpai huele tan bien, como a manzanas o algo por el estilo.'_ – pensaba la chica mientras la abrazaba.

"Onee-chan ¿desde cuándo conoces a Mikawo-san?"

"Ah! Tú debes ser Hirasawa Ui-san, la hermana menor de Yui-senpai."

"Sí, esa soy yo." – dijo Ui con una de sus típicas sonrisa.

"Entonces puedes llamarme Saya."

"Saya-chan… bueno si es así solo Ui estará bien."

Saya sonrió en respuesta y Yui respondió a la pregunta que su hermana le había hecho anteriormente.

"Conocí a Saya-chan en la mañana. Prometí que sería su guía turística y le enseñaría el colegio y sus alrededores." – Explicó Yui, luego miró a Azusa – "Ah! Saya-chan ella es Nakano Azusa, pero yo le digo Azu-nyan."

Azusa que solo se había dedicado a mirar durante la conversación dejo escapar un simple "Encantada de conocerte."

'_Yui-senpai no ha dejado de abrazar a Mikawo-san durante todo este rato, además a ella no parece importarle… es más, pareciera que lo está disfrutando.'_

"Debemos irnos ahora, sino el recreo terminará. Nos vemos de ahí. Vamos Saya-chan."

Sin más Yui salió corriendo con Saya de la mano.

Mientras la guitarrista le enseñaba el colegio, Saya no podía dejar de pensar que Yui la sostenía de la mano todo el tiempo. Viéndolas desde el exterior parecían pareja. Al imaginarse a Yui como su novia, tomándola de la mano, abrazándola, besándola… se sonrojó. Había algo acerca de esta chica que la hacía sentir bien. Solo la conocía desde hace un par de horas atrás, sin embargo se pasó toda la clase pensando en ella, en volver a verla y ahora que estaba con la chica en sí, no quería separarse de la senpai. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión que se haría cercana a ella, porque aunque no la conociera bien, se podía dar cuenta de cuan transparente, linda, un poco infantil y dulce Yui era. Todas esas cualidades le encantaban, Yui en sí le gustaba… como para algo más que una simple amiga.

"Este es el negocio donde compramos el pan, hacen excelente pan de chocolate, pero yo nunca lo eh probado, solo hacen tres al día y siempre que vengo ya se ha vendido…" – decía Yui con una expresión de derrota.

"Yui-senpai."

"¿Si?"

"Eres una chica muy dulce. Me gustas mucho."

Yui se le quedó mirando y le dio una gran sonrisa. Una que solo ella puede dar, de esas que pueden iluminar un pueblo entero.

"Tú también me gustas Saya-chan." – Respondió y le dio un gran abrazo – "Sigamos con el recorrido."

"Sí."

'_Lo tomó como un gustar de amigas, pero por el momento me conformo con eso.'_

"Yui-senpai en la mañana vi que traías una guitarra en tu espalda ¿tocas la guitarra? ¿Estás en algún club o algo así?"

"Ah! Te refieres a Guitah. Ese es el nombre de mi guitarra." – Le aclaró – "sí, toco la guitarra en el club de música ligera. Nuestra banda se llama Houkago Tea Time."

"Wow! Impresionante. Me gustaría escucharte." – dijo Saya dando saltos de la emoción.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto ¿puedo?"

"Mmm… en ese caso ven al club después de clases… ah pero como no conoces bien la escuela al termino de clases te pasare a buscar a tu sala ¿está bien eso contigo?"

"Claro, me encantaría escucharte tocar. Estaré esperando con ansias."

_**K-ON!**_

Cierta morena estaba sentada en su puesto, tratando de poner atención a lo que su profesora decía. Era la última hora, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en los eventos del día ¿cómo era posible que Mikawo-san, quien había llegado hace un par de horas al colegio, ya estuviera tan apegada a Yui? Para empezar ¿cómo se habían conocido? Yui había dicho que en la mañana, pero no dijo bajo que circunstancias, además… ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas a algo que no tenía importancia?

El timbre sonó. Anunciando que por hoy las clases daban su término. Azusa estaba guardando sus cosas para dirigirse al club, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

"Nakano-san."

"Ah, Mikawo-san."

"Esto… en la mañana nos presentamos, pero fuimos muy formales. Llámame Saya ¿puedo decirte Azusa-chan?"

"Cl-claro."

"Tú eres amiga de Yui-senpai y Ui-chan ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Fantástico! Seamos amigas también ¿sí?" –decía con ojos suplicantes.

"Claro, por que no."

"Quizás podrías contarme cosas de Yui-senpai."

"¿cosas? ¿Cómo qué?"

En ese momento se les acerca Ui y Jun.

"Oh! Ui-chan tú también podrás contarme cosas, después de todo eres la hermana de Yui-senpai, nadie la conoce mejor que tú."

"¿Quieres saber cosas de Onee-chan?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué quieres saber cosas de Yui-senpai?" – preguntó Azusa algo confusa.

Saya se quedó pensando por un momento para responderle de la mejor forma. Al final termino diciendo…

"Porque ella es muy linda."

"Lin-¿linda? ¿A qué te refieres Saya?" – quiso saber Azusa.

"A eso. Yui-senpai es muy linda y me gusta. De… gustar, gustar." – terminó diciendo con las mejillas rojas.

"Oh!" – Exclamó Ui – "Te gusta Onee-chan."

"Sí. Eso… ¿eso está bien contigo Ui-chan? Me refiero a si tienes algo contra las relaciones del mismo sexo o con que sea yo quien pudiera salir con Yui-senpai."

Azusa estaba perpleja. Aquella chica había conocido hace un par de horas a Yui y ya proclamaba tener sentimientos por ella.

Ui solo sonreía, creía que Saya era una chica linda y dulce, que por lo visto quería a su Onee-chan. No encontraba nada de malo en eso, es más, estaba feliz.

"No tengo nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales Saya-chan. Tampoco me opondría si Onee-chan decide salir contigo. Creo que eres una buena chica. Por favor cuida mucho de ella."

"Claro. Gracias por tu apoyo Ui-chan."

La menor de las Hirasawa sonreía en respuesta.

Azusa no aguantaba más, tenía que dejar salir lo que rondaba por su mente.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta Yui-senpai si tan solo la conociste hoy? No crees que es un poco rápido…. Digo, deberías conocerla más antes de hablar de eso." – Azusa trataba de sonar solo curiosa y no demandante con esa pregunta.

"Entiendo lo que dices Azusa-chan, pero lo mío fue amor a primera vista. En la mañana cuando llegué tropecé y caí. De inmediato vi que alguien me tendía una mano y me ayudaba a parar. Era Yui-senpai, luego de eso me puso una bandita en cada rodilla ¿ves?" – dijo señalando sus rodillas – "Después de eso se presentó y me sonrió. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde ese momento. Su sonrisa tan despreocupada que puede hacer que te olvides de todo lo que te a problema."

'_Se lo que se siente cuando te da esa sonrisa' _ - era lo que pasaba por la mente de Azusa en ese momento.

"Entiendo. Entonces fue amor a primera vista." – Concluyó Jun – "A por cierto soy Suzuki Jun, pero solo dime Jun. Gusto en conocerte Saya-chan."

"Lo mismo digo Jun-chan y me alegra que lo entiendas."

En ese momento apareció Yui en la puerta.

"Yui-senpai." –gritó Saya y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

"Saya-chan." – le devolvió el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza como lo haría con un cachorro.

"Yui-senpai ¿hoy no hay práctica?" – quiso saber Azusa.

"Ricchan no me dijo nada, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan tampoco mencionaron nada al respecto ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Porque estas acá en vez de en el club."

"Ehehehe…! No, viene a buscar a Saya-chan. Le voy a mostrar como toco a Guitah y de paso le presento a las chicas. Ya les hablé mucho de ti Saya-chan."

Yui aún mantenía el abrazo. Saya estaba sonrojada por esto, pero no quería que se acabara.

Azusa por su parte sentía algo de envidia. Esta era la segunda vez en el día que su senpai abrazaba a Saya de esa forma y a ella no le había abrazado ni una vez. Sabía que esto era su culpa, pero no podía evitar los celos que crecían poco a poco en su interior.

"Ui te veo en casa." – dijo a su hermana menor, luego soltó a Saya y la tomo de la mano – "Vamos Saya-chan te enseñare el club. Azu-nyan tú también, vamos."

Azusa se puso al lado izquierdo de Yui, pero esta no la tomó de la mano como lo hizo con la otra chica.

"Nos vemos mañana chicas." – se despidió de Jun y Ui antes de salir.

_**K-ON!**_

"En el teclado Kotobuki Tsumugi-chan, en el bajo Akiyama Mio-chan, en la guitarra rítmica Nakano Azusa-chan y nuestra baterista y presidenta de club Tainaka Ritsu-chan." – Concluyó Yui con la presentación de los miembros del club.

"¿Qué hay de mi Yui-chan? No me digas que te olvidaste de mí."

Los miembros del club no reaccionaron ante la aparición sorpresiva de Sawako, pero Saya dio un salto de asombro o susto, la verdad no se podría decir.

"De- ¿de dónde apareció?"

"Yo eh estado aquí todo el tiempo." – respondió Sawako sin inmutarse.

"No te preocupes, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra." – Yui trataba de calmarla – "ella es nuestra profesora guía Yamanaka Sawako-sensei."

Saya solo se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

Las chicas se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares para tocar.

"Saya-chan esta canción se llama Watachi no koiwo hotchikiss."

Ritsu dio la cuenta y comenzaron a tocar.

Mientras tocaban Azusa se percató que Yui no dejaba de mirar a Saya y esta tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Cuando la canción terminó Saya se paró y comenzó a aplaudir.

"Eso fue genial, ustedes son geniales." – se acercó a Yui, la abrazó y le susurró al oído – "Tú eres genial Yui-senpai. Me encantas." – seguido a eso le planto un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Todas excepto Yui quedaron impactadas por aquel beso. Para la castaña, que era tan de piel, ese beso representaba el cariño que Saya le tenía como amiga y lo mucho que le había gustado la canción.

"Gracias Saya-chan. Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestra canción."

Azusa estaba furiosa. Ya no podía seguir negando que lo que sentía eran celos. Estaba celosa de aquella chica que se tomaba tantas atribuciones con SU senpai. No soportaba como Saya veía a Yui, no soportaba que la castaña le prestara tanta atención. Sentía que la habían reemplazado. Sabía bien que había sido ella quien en un lapso de rabia le había pedido a Yui que la dejara en paz. No obstante lo solucionaría, no dejaría que Saya le arrebatara el afecto de su senpai. Podía ser egoísta, pero está bien dicho cuando se dice que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. En el caso de Azusa aún no perdía a Yui. Por lo mismo, porque se dio cuenta antes de perderla completamente, es que sabía que aún tenía oportunidad.

Saya se había ido minutos después del término de la canción. Tenía cosas que hacer en su casa, por lo que no podía quedarse más tiempo. Las chicas ya habían terminado su té y galletas y se disponían a volver a sus casas.

"Debo irme enseguida, hoy llega mi tía y necesito estar ahí antes que ella." – dijo Mugi tomando sus cosas.

"Vamos contigo." –respondió Mio. Tomó a Ritsu de la mano y la jaló hacia la puerta.

"¿vienen?" – preguntó Ritsu a Yui y Azusa.

"Cla-" – iba a responder Yui cuando Azusa la interrumpió.

"No. Necesito hablar algo antes con Yui-senpai."

"Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces."

Quedaron las dos solas en el salón del club.

"¿Qué querías hablar Azu-nyan?" – preguntó curiosa.

"Po- ¿podrías pararte Yui-senpai?"

"Claro."

Hizo como le habían pedido. En el momento en que se paró sintió como Azusa la envolvía entre sus brazos con fuerza.

"Azu-nyan…" – susurro respondiendo el abrazo – "pensé que no te gustaba que te abrazara."

"Perdóname… todo lo que dije era mentira, realmente no pienso de esa manera. A mí me gustan los abrazos y mimos de Yui-senpai. Lo que dije solo fue-"

"Habías tenido un mal día y dijiste cosas que realmente no sentías." – terminó la frase Yui.

"Sí." - La abrazaba con fuerza y aspiraba el aroma de la castaña – "Así como tú necesitas de la energía Azu-nyan yo también necesito de la tuya Yui-senpai ¿podemos… olvidar lo que dije ese día?" – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué día? No sé de qué me hablas Azu-nyan." – le dio una de sus sonrisas.

Azusa se sintió complacida con esa respuesta tan juguetona de su senpai. Quería decir que todo estaba bien.

Se estaban mirando intensamente. Yui acortó la distancia entre ellas y le dio un beso en los labios a Azusa. La morena se sorprendió.

"Beso de reconciliación Azu-nyan." – dijo Yui a su kouhai.

"Beso de reconciliación." – repitió Azusa con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ui me está esperando en casa, no quiero que se preocupe por mi más de lo que ya lo hace."

"Sí, tienes razón. Vamos."

Tomaron sus bolsos y guitarras e iniciaron el camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

En la noche Azusa no podía dormir. En su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez el beso que Yui le había dado.

'_Quizás… Yui-senpai no es solo una senpai para mí… ese beso, aunque corto, me hizo sentir muchas cosas…' _– pensaba Azusa.

"Ah!" – Gritó – "no quisiera admitirlo, pero quiero que me vuelva a besar. Creo… creo que estoy enamorada de Yui-senpai…" - Al admitir sus sentimientos sintió alivio y unas mariposas locas en su estómago. Se acomodó y se puso de cara a la pared.

"No dejare que Saya me la quite." – susurró.

_**K-ON!**_

"Ui necesito hablar contigo un momento."

"Claro Azusa-chan."

"¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?"

"Claro, por mí no hay problema."

Azusa guió a Ui al patio bajo los árboles de cerezos. Se cercioró que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera oír su conversación y prosiguió a hablar con la menor de las Hirasawa.

"Ui necesito tu apoyo." – soltó la frase con seriedad.

Ui estaba algo confundida así que decidió preguntar.

"¿Mi apoyo con que Azusa-chan?"

La morena la miró fijamente a los ojos, para hacerle notar que iba en serio con lo que diría.

"Necesito tu apoyo para estar con Yui-senpai. Ella… ella me gusta mucho, yo no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero después del beso de ayer… me quedó claro que no es simple aprecio o cariño de kouhai a senpai, yo la quiero más que eso." – terminó por confesar Azusa.

"¿Tú y Onee-chan se besaron?" – preguntó sorprendida Ui.

"No es como piensas… veras…"

Azusa comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"Ya veo… así fue como paso." – Ui sonrió – "Onee-chan es tan linda."

"Sí…" – Azusa se sonrojo – "Bu- bueno entonces… ¿qué me dices?"

"Saya-chan también me pidió lo mismo… tú estabas ahí." – decía Ui algo complicada. Luego agregó – "Bueno la verdad a Saya-chan solo la conocí ayer y tú eres una de mis mejores amiga. Además siempre he deseado en secreto que tú y Onee-chan fueran novias. Me encanta ver su cara de felicidad cada vez que está a tú lado."

"¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres que Yui-senpai esté conmigo?"

"Claro. Así serías mi cuñada… me encantaría que Azusa-chan fuera mi cuñada. Además estoy segura que tú también le gustas a Onee-chan." – Ui se veía emocionada con el tema – "El único problema ahora es que te salió gente al camino. A Saya-chan también le gusta Onee-chan, así que solo te daré mi apoyo, pero no me involucraré, no sería justo para ella."

"¿Le ayudaras a ella?" – preguntó dolida.

"No. No ayudare a ninguna. Las dos tendrán que arreglárselas sola." – Se acercó a Azusa y le dio un abrazo, luego agregó – "Aunque en mi corazón estaré deseando que Onee-chan te elija a ti."

"Gracias Ui."

Cuando volvieron al salón Saya ya estaba en su asiento.

"Buenos días chicas." – Saludó alegre.

"Buenos días." – respondieron las dos al unísono.

"Ui-chan desde hoy comienzo a ganarme el afecto de Yui-senpai." – dijo toda confiada.

Ui solo sonrió y le mandó una mirada a Azusa. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Saya. Debo decirte algo."

"¿Qué es Azusa-chan?"

"La verdad es que a mí también me gusta Yui-senpai y no voy a dejar que te la quedes." – dijo muy seria.

A Saya la noticia pareció no hacerle mucha gracia.

"Desde hoy seremos rivales. Te deseo lo mejor." – terminó por decir Azusa, luego le tendió la mano para demostrarle que no sentía rencor hacia ella. Saya aceptó la mano y la estrechó.

"Muy bien Azusa-chan." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "Desde hoy seremos rivales. Esto se pondrá interesante, eres una chica linda y te veo como una rival muy fuerte, así que si Yui-senpai me elige, sabré que no la tuve fácil y eso lo hará aún mejor."

Azusa asintió.

"Gracias. Tú también eres una chica linda." – Se quedó pensativa un momento – "Deberíamos acordar que ninguna de las dos se declarará. Daremos señales de que nos gusta y todo, pero deberá ser Yui-senpai quien se declare."

"Me parece bien. Es un trato."

**_N/A: ¿les gustó? espero que sí. bueno cualquier cosa me lo dejan en un review. estoy abierta a críticas, ideas,etc._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima, por ahora..._**

Alex fuera.


	2. ¿Salida o cita?

**Disclaimer: K-on! no me pertenece, pero me encantaría que así fuera. =D**

**A/N: Me demore bastante en subir el segundo capítulo y me disculpo por eso, por eso mismo no los aburro más con la nota. A leer.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Salida o cita?**

'_Estoy nerviosa… ¿qué debo hacer ahora? Saya demuestra abiertamente lo que siente por senpai ¿debería hacer yo lo mismo? No puedo, me cuesta expresar lo que verdaderamente siento, además no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto… prefiero las privadas… cuando estoy sola con Yui-senpai, como cuando me dio el beso…' _– a mitad de la clase Azusa estaba pensando en que hacer para que Yui la escogiera, pero no pudo evitar que la cara se le pusiera roja cuando recordó el beso.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza no se dio ni cuenta que las clases habían terminado y era hora de dirigirse al club.

Tomó su bolso y se estaba despidiendo de Ui y Jun cuando Saya le tocó el hombro para hablarle.

"Ahora te diriges al club ¿verdad?"

Azusa solo se le quedo viendo y asintió.

"Bien. Espero que no olvides nuestro trato."

"Por supuesto que no… te di mi palabra." – se sintió ofendida con la insinuación.

Saya notó que Azusa había tomado de mal manera su recordatorio, por lo que trató de sonar menos pesada.

"No te lo tomes a mal, yo solo decía… bueno pero se me ocurrió una idea."

"¿Idea?" – Azusa veía que Saya estaba sonriendo lo cual la puso curiosa – "¿Qué idea?"

A Saya se le ilumino la cara antes de soltar la respuesta.

"Creo que ambas deberíamos tener citas por separado con Yui-senpai."

"¿Citas?" – No se lo podía creer. La sola palabra cita indicaba un interés hacía la otra persona y se suponía que ninguna de ellas se declararía, por lo que era estúpido proponer algo así.

"Sí, citas." –Tenía una expresión de satisfecha en su cara- "Ahora mismo te acompañare al club y ambas le pediremos a Yui-senpai que salga con nosotras… claro no diremos que es una cita mmm… más bien diremos que es algo así como una salida de amigas, solo para divertirnos. Cada quien hará lo que quiera en su cita, claro está sin romper la regla de declararse. Así podremos ir viendo con quien se divierte más y si tenemos suerte elegirá a una de nosotras."

'_Se nota que Saya no la conoce bien. Lo más probable es que Yui-senpai no se dé cuenta de nuestras intenciones y lo vea tal cual ¿me pregunto si Yui-senpai tendrá sentimientos de ese tipo por una de nosotras o somos solo nosotras las que nos sentimos de esa manera hacía ella? Pero el beso… sé que dijo que era de reconciliación, pero… tiene que haber habido algo más ¿verdad? Ah! No es momento de pensar en eso.'_

"Está bien, pero ¿con quién saldrá primero y que día?" – preguntó Azusa.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas un rato. Fue Saya quien habló primero.

"Tiremos lo al piedra, papel o tijeras quien tiene el primer día."

Azusa se le quedó viendo con cara de ¿lo dices en serio? Pero aun así lo hizo.

"Okey. Piedra, papel o tijeras!" –dijeron ambas a la vez.

Ambas dieron tijeras a la primera, así que tuvieron que repetirlo.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras!"

Esta vez Saya hizo papel y Azusa piedra.

"Gané!" – Exclamó sonriendo- "le pediré que salga conmigo este sábado."

"Supongo que podría pedirle que salga conmigo el domingo… pero los domingos se hacen cortos, así que esperare a el sábado siguiente."

"Bien. Ahora vamos."

_**K-ON!**_

"Azu-nyan!" – gritó Yui y se lanzó a abrazar a su kouhai. La abrazaba y frotaba su cara contra la de ella cuando vio a Saya que estaba detrás de Azusa- "Saya-chan tú también estas aquí." – Soltó a Azusa y abrazó a Saya, pero fue un abrazo bastante menos efusivo y corto en comparación con el que le había dado a la morena- "¿Qué haces en el club?"

"Bueno vine a invitarte a salir conmigo este sábado."

A Yui se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Me encantaría salir contigo Saya-chan ¿Dónde iríamos? ¿Habrá pasteles? Y ¿Té?" – decía todo muy rápido.

"Wow! Calma… bueno estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir al cine." – Anunció algo tímida.

"Oh! Sí, vamos a ver una película."

Azusa miraba la escena frente a sus ojos y no podía evitar los celos en su interior. Imaginarse a Yui y Saya en una sala de cine… el cine era un lugar al que iban muchas parejas, pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, después de todo había perdido en el piedra, papel o tijeras. Solo le quedaba sentarse y esperar su turno y cuando este llegase saber usar sus cartas.

_**K-ON!**_

Para el día de la cita acordaron juntarse fuera de la boletería. Saya fue la primera en llegar, tuvo que esperar 20 minutos a una Yui que llegaba tarde.

"Lo siento Saya-chan, se me hizo tarde." – se disculpó entre jadeos, por el cansancio de tanto correr.

"No te preocupes Yui-senpai, aún tenemos tiempo." – le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Para comprar las entradas primero tuvieron que decidir qué película ver. Ambas tenían ideas diferentes en mente, pero fue Saya quien finalmente eligió ver una película de terror. Yui quería ver una de un perrito, pero la chica la convenció de ver la que ella quería.

No era como si la película la enloqueciera o la hubiese estado esperando, era solo que una película de miedo era la pieza central de su plan, en el cual era necesario que Yui se asustara, así Saya podría abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo cerca y ser su soporte durante la película.

_**K-ON!**_

Todo estaba oscuro, había muchas parejas en el lugar y Saya se sentía celosa de ellas. Cuando la película comenzó todo estaba normal, hasta que llegó a la parte terrorífica. Fue en ese momento que Saya recordó que odiaba las películas de terror, claro, con la emoción de pasar su día con Yui olvido incluir ese pequeño gran detalle en su plan. La castaña en cambio estaba de lo más relajada, el terror parecía no tener mucho efecto en ella y estaba tan concentrada en la película que no le prestó atención a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Saya estaba temblando y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

'_Maldición, esto no debería suceder de esta manera, se supone que ella debería ser la que esté asustada y yo consolarla… pero en lugar de eso soy yo la que no puede ni ver la pantalla y ella no se da cuenta que estoy asustada…' _

La película estaba en el clímax, con esa música que te anuncia algo sucederá.

'_Algo va a pasar, lo sé. No quiero ver.'_ – Tenía ambas manos puestas a cada lado de su silla, apretando fuertemente los brazos de esta.

Yui estaba pegada con la película y sus dulces.

En un momento dado sucedió lo que la música anunciaba y se escuchó un fuerte Ah! Proveniente de varias personas en la sala, siendo una de estas Saya, quien llego a saltar de su asiento del susto. Su grito se camufló con el de las otras personas, por lo que Yui ni cuenta se dio cuando esta gritó del miedo.

_**K-ON!**_

"Eso estuvo genial, hubieron partes en las que salte, pero no era tan terrorífica como pensé que sería." – comentó Yui cuando estaban saliendo del cine.

"S-si… no era para nada terrorífica." – respondió no muy segura.

'¿En serio saltó? No me di ni cuenta ¿pero de verdad no le asusto? Cuando yo estaba temblando del miedo allí dentro… será por eso que no noté cuando saltó'

Yui sonrió y luego su expresión cambió.

"Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Saya-chan."

"Es-espera."

"Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Quédate un rato más…"

"Me encantaría, pero no puedo…" – dijo algo incomoda.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Supe que mi amiga está sola hoy en casa… y a ella no le gusta estar sola, así que pensé en ir a hacerle compañía, claro que ella no lo sabe, es una sorpresa. Eheheh!" – rió tontamente.

"Ya veo…" – se veía triste.

"Lo siento mucho Saya-chan…"

"No te preocupes, al final pudimos ver la película."

'_O al menos parte de ella…'_ – pensaba Saya.

"Sí. Estuvo muy buena y me la pase genial contigo."

"Yo también."

'_Aunque me hubiese gustado que te quedaras más rato conmigo… ¿Quién será esa amiga? No creo que deba preguntar, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia.'_

"Nos vemos el Lunes Saya-chan, cuídate."

"Nos vemos. Tú también cuídate mucho Yui-senpai."

Con eso dicho Yui comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la casa de Saya. La chica se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba.

'_Nada salió como lo planee… pero aun así estoy feliz porque pude pasar parte de mi sábado con ella… espero se repita, aunque la próxima vez NADA de películas de terror.'_

Siguió a Yui con la mirada hasta que se perdió y luego se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su casa.

_**K-ON!**_

Yui se encontraba frente a una puerta, se aproximó, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, en segundos abrieron la puerta.

"Supe que estabas sola así que te vine a hacer compañía." – dijo con una sonrisa.

**A/N: Estuvo super corto, lo sé, además no hubo nada de YuiAzu, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo sera mucho más largo y veremos donde planea llevar Azusa a Yui... además de quien es la solitaria amiga de Yui.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, por ahora...**

Alex Fuera


	3. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! No es mio… solo lo uso porque soy fan de la serie, es por eso que escribo Fanfics. Ya no me jodan ni demanden que esto es sin fines de lucro. =D

**N/A: Me demoré, lo sé y pido mil perdones por eso, pero para recompensarlos les traje un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero les guste como quedo.**

**Ah! Antes que se me olvide, empecé a transcribir mis fics al inglés, ya publique Mejores amigas? Aunque le cambie el título en la versión en inglés. Ahora pienso transcribir este, para los fans del YuiAzu. **

**Transcribir me toma mucho menos tiempo que escribir en sí, hasta me conseguí un Beta reader. Claro está que por ningún motivo abandonare esta historia. Si llegase a publicar una historia hecha en inglés prometo pasarla al español, de ninguna manera abandonare a los lectores con los cuales comparto la misma lengua madre. Dicho esto solo me queda decir… Disfruten el cap.**

**Capítulo 3: Declaración**

Yui se encontraba frente a una puerta, se aproximó, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, en segundos esta se abrió.

"Supe que estabas sola así que te vine a hacer compañía." – dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Yui-senpai? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en una ci- en el cine con Saya."

Yui se rascó la cabeza.

"Ehehehe!" – Rió tontamente – "Ui me dijo que hoy estarías sola en casa y que quería venir a hacerte compañía pero oba-chan le pidió ayuda y estaría toda la tarde ocupada con ella, así que pensé en venir a hacerle compañía a mi Azu-nyan."

Azusa no se lo podía creer, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en Yui y como iría su cita con Saya. Había tratado de distraerse haciendo algunas cosas, pero nada, ni siquiera tocar su amada guitarra, le había impedido que su mente volviera una y otra vez a su senpai.

Yui estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que Azusa dijera algo, pero al parecer la chica no tenía palabras, por lo que decidió ser ella quien siguiera hablando.

"Entonces Azu-nyan… ¿quieres que te haga compañía? Quizás estas ocupada y prefieres que me vaya, sí es así-"

"No, pasa por favor senpai. Que rudo de mi parte el dejarte esperando aquí en la puerta… discúlpame por eso." – Cortó a Yui y se hizo a un lado para que la castaña entrara – "Toma asiento por favor."

Yui se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Azusa se sentó a su lado, luego se volvió a parar.

"¿Se te ofrece algo Yui-senpai? ¿Un té, bebida…?"

"Un té estaría bien, gracias."

Azusa fue a la cocina a preparar el té y sin que se diera cuenta su senpai la siguió. Estaba poniendo las tazas en una bandeja cuando sintió un par de brazos que la agarraron desprevenida por la cintura. Dio un gritito de sorpresa, que para Yui sonó muy lindo, pero se relajó en seguida al sentir ese calor que ya era tan familiar para ella, el calor de los abrazos de Yui.

"Mou Yui-senpai, no me asustes de esa manera."

"Ehehehe es que tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a mi Azu-nyan... ¿está mal?"

"No…" – dijo disfrutando la cercanía.

"Azu-nyan no es justo."

"¿Qué es lo que no es justo?" –preguntó sin tener idea a lo que se refería.

"Que tu conozcas mi pieza y yo no la tuya." – La morena se soltó del abrazo y miro de frente a la castaña.

"¿quieres conocer mi habitación?"

Yui asintió.

"Podemos tomar el té ahí si tú quieres."

"Me encantaría." –dijo dando un saltito de alegría.

Azusa agarró la bandeja con las tazas y le dijo a Yui que la siguiera.

_**K-ON!**_

Saya luego que Yui se fuera se quedó dando vueltas, vitriniando, puesto que había planeado estar todo el día con ella, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Luego de un rato sus pies comenzaron a dolerle de tanto caminar, así que decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque.

"Se supone que hoy sería un día increíble… pero nada salió de acuerdo a lo planeado." – susurraba para sí misma con tristeza.

De repente vio a lo lejos dos chicas que se le hacían conocidas. Se paró de la banca para verlas de más cerca.

'_Son las amigas de Yui-senpai ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Ah sí Akiyama-senpai y Tainaka-senpai. Me pregunto… si las sigo más de cerca quizá pueda aprender algo de Yui-senpai…' _-´pensaba Saya mientras veía a las chicas desde un árbol.

Decidió seguirlas. Claro que no tuvo que caminar mucho porque solo paseaban por el parque. A esa hora de la tarde no andaba, literalmente, nadie más que ellas tres en el lugar, pero las chicas parecían no haber notado la presencia de la pelirroja.

Saya se camuflaba tras lo que le sirviera como escondite. Se detuvo tras un árbol cuando las chicas dejaron de caminar y se quedaron paradas cerca de la caja de arena y las barras.

Saya observaba atenta, desde donde se encontraba no podía oír nada, pero eso no le importaba. Ella creía que si podía aprender un poco de estas chicas, las cuales eran amigas de su senpai, quizás eso le ayudaría a entender más sobre quien era Hirasawa Yui.

'_Tainaka-senpai es bastante hiperactiva. Akiyama-senpai se ve calmada y madura. ¿Que estarán hablando? Oh! Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero a ella parece no importarle… ¿se está riendo? Akiyama-senpai parece sonrojada y avergonzada por algo. Tainaka-senpai la está abrazando… ¿le está devolviendo el abrazo? Sí, eso parece. Deben ser muy buenas amigas. Oh! Retracto lo dicho, las amigas no se besan. Se ven tiernas juntas… es mejor que me vaya y las deje solas, a mí no me gustaría que alguien me espiara si Senpai y yo estuviéramos….' _– Con tan solo pensarlo Saya se puso colorada.

Sigilosamente retrocedió y se fue del lugar para dejar sola a la pareja.

_**K-ON!**_

"No sabía que Azu-nyan preparaba un té tan rico."

"N-no es para tanto." – tartamudeo Azusa algo sonrojada por el cumplido de su senpai.

Habían pasado una hora bebiendo té y hablando de diferentes cosas, la morena incluso le había enseñado unos cuentos trucos en su guitarra a Yui. El problema era que Azusa ahora se encontraba nerviosa ¿por qué? Bueno, se le había ocurrido que quizás este era el momento de invitarla en la tal "salida de amigas" quería tener las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Yui-senpai…?"

"¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan?"

"Bueno… m-me preguntaba… t-tienes… ¿tienes algo planeado para… digamos… este próximo sábado?"

Yui se quedó pensando por un momento, tenía una cara pensativa sería pero a la vez graciosa. Al ver su expresión hizo que Azusa riera para sus adentros y esto a la vez, de cierta forma la calmó un poco.

"No. Tengo el fin de semana libre hasta el momento ¿por qué preguntas?" – Luego una sonrisa se formó en su cara - ¿Es que acaso mi koneko-chan quiere tener una cita conmigo?"

"NO." – Azusa lo dijo sin pensar, no quería volver a herir los sentimientos de su querida senpai y además era eso lo que realmente estaba tratando de preguntarle – _'¿Por qué siempre digo lo contrario a lo que siento? Si no digo algo rápido creerá que no la quiero… pero no puedo hacerle saber que es una cita, después de todo ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos con Saya.' _

"A- a lo que me refiero es que sería solo una salida de amigas, no una cita."

"ya veo… Me encantaría ir a una… salida de amigas con mi Azu-nyan."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. No puedo esperar a que sea Sábado para tener esa salida."

La kouhai no hacía más que sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"¿Dónde iremos el sábado?"

"¿Qué?" – la pregunta la había pillado desprevenida. En el momento solo había estado ocupada buscando el coraje para invitar a salir a Yui, pero a causa de eso había olvidado planear algún lugar para la cita.

_´Piensa rápido Azusa, piensa. Mmm… Ah! Ya lo tengo.' _

"Ah! Sí. Oí que hay un festival el próximo sábado. ¿Te parece si vamos ahí?"

"¿Un festival?"

"Sí. ¿No quieres?"

"Amo los festivales. Será aún mejor si Azu-nyan va conmigo."

"Qué bueno que te guste la idea."

_**K-ON!**_

"Ui tadaima ¿ya llegaste de ayudarle a oba-chan o aun estas allá?"

"Okaeri Onee-chan. ¿Cómo te fue en tu… salida al cine con Saya-chan?"

"Estuvo bien. Vimos una película de terror, al terminar la película conversamos un rato y después de eso le dije que me tenía que ir."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me dijiste que Azu-nyan estaría todo el día sola, así que fui a hacerle compañía."

"Pero que pasó con Saya-chan ¿no se suponía que estarías con ella hoy?"

"Claro, me invito al cine y yo fui, luego de eso visite a Azu-nyan. No la deje plantada ni nada de eso, ella dijo que era solo ver una película y eso hicimos."

Ui podría tener una gotita en estos momentos.

'_Onee-chan no se da cuenta que le gusta a Saya-chan, ella solo la ve como una amiga, ni siquiera pensó que lo del cine pudiese significar otra cosa. Además luego de eso fue a visitar a-'_

"Onee-chan ¿Qué le dijiste a Saya-chan cuando te despediste?"

"Que tenía una amiga que estaba sola en casa y a ella no le gustaba estar sola, así que yo le iba a hacer compañía."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Estas segura que no mencionaste que ibas a ver a Azusa-chan?"

"¿Eh? No, no lo hice."

"Oh, bien."

'_De haberlo hecho Saya-chan se hubiese sentido muy triste, después de todo ella y Azusa-chan están tratando de ganarse el corazón de Onee-chan, aunque creo que ella ya hizo su elección hace mucho.'_

"Ui me voy a practicar con Guitah unos trucos que me enseño Azu-nyan."

"Bien, te llamo cuando la cena esté lista."

"Hai! Gracias."

_**K-ON!**_

Las chicas estaban todas en el salón del club bebiendo té y comiendo pastel, el ambiente era relajante, se suponía que después del té practicarían pero siendo HTT cualquier cosa podría suceder.

"Oee Yui, no nos has contado como te fue en tú cita con esa chica Saya." – quiso saber la baterista.

Yui la quedó mirando con el tenedor en la boca.

"No fue una cita Ricchan, era solo una salida de amigas." –Aclaró.

"Mmm…" –murmuro sospechosa – "para mí eso fue una cita." – siguió insistiendo.

"No, solo una salida de amigas. Saya-chan y yo solo somos amigas. Fuimos al cine y vimos una película de terror."

"Wooh! Seguramente quería que te asustaras para así abrazarte y apuesto que hubiese funcionado si la persona hubiese sido Mio, pero mi Cadete no se asusta tan fácilmente ¿verdad?"

Yui se paró de un salto y se puso en la posición de un militar cuando saluda a un superior.

"Por supuesto que no Capitán Ricchan, esa película no pudo conmigo."

"Muy bien cadete Yui, descanse."

"Hai." – dijo fuerte la castaña, acto seguido se sentó.

Las restantes tres ya estaban acostumbradas a la rutina de Cadete-Capitán.

Siguieron comiendo sus pasteles en silencio hasta que Yui volvió a hablar.

"Oh! Hablando de citas, Azu-nyan me invito a una." –declaró con una sonrisa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que las chicas no reaccionaron. De pronto, como si lo que había dicho Yui recién lo hubieran procesado todas gritaron un "¿Qué?" Azusa estaba roja. Mugi, Ritsu y Mio miraban de Azusa a Yui y de Yui a Azusa, como si de esa forma pudieran encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante. Finalmente Azusa habló.

"N-no es una cita." –Dijo algo nerviosa- "pensé que te lo había aclarado Yui-senpai. Es… solo una salida como amigas."

"Pero yo quiero tener una cita con mi Azu-nyan." –Decía caprichosa – "No quiero que solo sea una salida de amigas, quiero que sea una cita."

"Yui-chan." –La interrumpió Mugi- "¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa tener una cita con alguien? Las citas se tienen con personas especiales para uno, con la persona que nos gusta, de la cual estamos… enamorados." –termino por decir la rubia.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que quiero tener una cita con Azu-nyan."

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Azusa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso y su cara se puso más roja si es que eso era posible.

"Oee Yui, ¿te das cuenta que eso suena como una declaración?" –preguntó Ritsu.

"¿Sonó como una declaración?" – preguntó sorprendida.

Mio y Mugi asintieron.

"Bueno creo que lo fue…" –dijo mirando a Azusa- "Aunque no planeaba decírtelo de esta manera Azu-nyan, pero como ya lo hice, lo diré nuevamente y bien."

Se paró de su silla y tomo las manos de Azusa, hizo que esta a su vez se parara de la suya para así tenerla cara a cara. La estaba mirando a los ojos y su mirada intimido a la morena, nunca había visto a Yui de esta manera. Se notaba completamente seria respecto a lo que iba a decir.

La castaña tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó, como para relajarse.

"Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti… necesito mi energía Azu-nyan."

Era verdad que estaban en el club con Mugi, Ritsu y Mio pendiente a cada gesto y palabra que las chicas decían, pero para Azusa, en el momento que Yui se le declaró, todo a su alrededor desapareció solo se encontraban ella y la castaña. No sabía qué hacer, estaba tan feliz. Esas eran las palabras que quería oír a Yui decir. Su corazón estaba acelerado, bombeaba más sangre de lo normal y al parecer la mayor parte de esta iba a parar a la cabeza de la chica, porque su cara le ardía y sentía la cabeza liviana. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía salir volando.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Yui estaba esperando una respuesta. Quiso responder, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero de alguna manera cuando abrió la boca no salieron palabras. Esto la sorprendió, pero no se dio por vencida y lo intento una vez más.

"Y-yo… tú… tú también me gustas Yui-senpai." –logró decir con dificultad.

Para Yui eso había sido mucho mejor que tener todos los postres del mundo para ella sola.

"Yaiy!" – Exclamó con felicidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Azusa.

"¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi novia?"

"Sí."

La castaña se acercó e intentó besarla. En ese momento Azusa tomo conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraban. Con una mano detuvo los actos de Yui.

"Los abrazos están bien… pero los besos no."

"¿No podré besar a mi Azu-nyan?" –preguntó triste.

"No es que no nos podamos besar… es solo que… prefiero que sea cuando estemos las dos solas." –dijo avergonzada mirando de reojo a sus senpai.

Yui soltó una risita.

"A mi Azu-nyan le dan vergüenza las demostraciones públicas de afecto…" –Dijo finalmente dándose cuenta. Azusa asintió – "Muy bien, todas fuera del salón para que pueda besarla."

"Mou Yui-senpai."

"Era broma, broma Azu-nyan."

Todas rieron ante la actitud juguetona de las guitarristas.

"Ahora que Yui-chan y Azusa-chan son pareja deberíamos celebrar con estas galletas que traje."

"Sí!"

Todas se sentaron y volvieron a tomar té y galletas.

_**K-ON!**_

"Nos vemos mañana." – se despidieron Mio y Ritsu.

"Nos vemos."

Azusa, Yui y Mugi siguieron caminando juntas un par de cuadras hasta que Mugi también se despidió para ir a tomar el tren, dejando solo a las guitarristas del grupo.

Caminaban en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, ellas disfrutaban el solo hecho de caminar juntas. Estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra, casi hombro con hombro. Yui estiro su mano y tomo la de Azusa, entrelazando sus dedos. Siguieron así, disfrutando de la nueva sensación que le daba el estar juntas como parejas, hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que se separaban.

"Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos." –Azusa parecía no querer soltar la mano de Yui, de alguna manera la hacía sentir segura.

"Sí." –Yui miro a todos lados.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me aseguro que no haya nadie."

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Por esto." – Se acercó y le dio un beso.

Azusa se sonrojó pero no se apartó, en vez de eso decidió disfrutar el momento.

"Nos vemos mañana Azu-nyan, no puedo esperar por verte." –se despidió la castaña.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar."

Yui siguió el camino a su casa y Azusa a la suya.

Mientras la morena caminaba el recorrido iba pensando en lo acontecido en el día, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

'_Tengo que hablar con Saya… pero ¿qué le digo? En ningún momento quebrante las reglas, fue Yui-senpai quien se declaró. Supongo que tendré que pensar bien en cómo decírselo, después de todo ella también está enamorada de senpai… si yo estuviera en su lugar me sentiría devastada.'_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Agregue un poco de mitsu entremedio, porque no hay nada que me guste más que el Mitsu y el YuiAzu.**

**Si mal no recuerdo en el primer cap. dije que esta historia tendría dos o tres capítulos a lo más. Bueno la verdad es que me pase de eso… pero no creo que a ustedes les importe mucho o ¿sí?.**


	4. Rivales que convierten en amigas

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! No me pertenece.

_**N/A:**_ _Ya, sé que me demoré un montón y que tal vez el capítulo no vale la pena la espera, pero por favor no me arrojen tomates ni ninguna fruta podrida T.T Es cierto que la Musa me abandonó y recibí varios tirones de oreja por demorarme tanto, pero piensen que yo, aunque no lo crean, me sentía mal por tenerlos esperando._

_Bueno nada más lean y guarden la fruta, que con la comida no se juega ;)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 4: Rivales que se convierten en amigas**

"Yui-senpai!" – saya se le arrojo encima en cuanto la vio.

La castaña había ido a la sala de las de segundo buscando a su gatita, pero Saya fue más rápida y se le lanzó encima, Yui recibió el abrazo. Azusa al otro lado del salón se dio cuenta y los celos se le vinieron encima, pero no hizo nada, después de todo Saya no sabía que Yui y ella ahora eran pareja.

Yui se quitó a la pelirroja de encima y le dio una sonrisa.

"Hola Saya-chan."

"¿Cómo estas Yui-senpai? Ansiaba verte."

"Ehehehe!" – la castaña solo le respondió con una risita tonta – "Vengo a buscar a Azu-nyan… allí esta." –dijo al divisar a la chica.

Yui fue corriendo hasta ella y le dio un gran abrazo, el cual la morena devolvió.

"Azu-nyan! Te extrañe tanto, lo único que quería era estar contigo."

"Mou, Senpai compórtate."

"¿No me extrañaste Azu-nyan?" – preguntó haciéndose la dolida.

Azusa se creyó el acto de su senpai y quiso redimirse inmediatamente.

"N-no es que no te extrañara, porque sí lo hice… es solo que, bueno estamos en público y eso…"

No era la total verdad, porque ha Azusa también le preocupaba que Saya se enterara de esa forma. Quería ser ella quien se lo dijera, creía que eso era la más sensato y correcto.

"Es cierto, a mi Azu-nyan no le gustan los demostraciones públicas… lo siento, lo olvide. De ahora en adelante tratare de ser buena… pero quizás no me resulte muy bien porque me es difícil resistir el impulso de saltar y abrazarte."

Azusa le sonrió y se zafó del abrazo de Yui.

"Yui-senpai ¿podrías esperarme en el salón del club? Iré en un momento, pero primero necesito hablar con Saya."

"Eh?" – Lo dijo con cara de ¿es en serio? La morena le tomo las manos y le dio una mirada suplicante- "está bien, pero no demores mucho ¿sí?"

"No lo haré, te lo prometo."

Yui comenzó a retirarse del salón de las de segundo.

"¿ya te vas Yui-senpai? Tan rápido…"

"Ah? Sí… me dirijo al club."

"Ya veo… ¿Qué tal si voy contigo?

"No!" –Intervino rápidamente Azusa- "Necesito hablar contigo Saya."

"Oh bueno, lo dejaremos para otro día entonces senpai."

"Nos vemos Saya-chan."

**K-ON!**

Azusa guió a Saya hasta la cancha del colegio, que en ese momento estaba desocupada, para hablar con ella. Necesitaba un lugar así, no quería que alguien por casualidad las escuchara.

"Escucha Saya, te pedí que habláramos porque-"

"Tú y Yui-senpai están saliendo." – la corto esta.

La morena estaba sorprendida.

"No me pongas esa cara de sorpresa, es obvio que le gustas a Yui-senpai. Cualquiera podría descifrarlo, además la manera en que te fue a buscar hoy al salón lo dice todo, así que me imagine que la razón por la cual me pediste que habláramos es porque Yui-senpai y tú ya están saliendo."

"Bu-bueno yo… Te prometo que no rompí ninguna de las reglas, y quise hablar enseguida contigo para que no te fueras a enterar por alguien más, es por eso-"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones, estoy segura que seguiste las reglas. No te ves como una persona que traicionaría a otra." –Saya le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la morena- "yo me veía venir esto, después de todo ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho antes, yo solo llevo aquí un par de días ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro."

"El día de mi cita senpai dijo que tenía que ir a hacerle compañía a una amiga que estaba sola en casa… ¿esa amiga eras tú verdad?"

Azusa estaba algo asombrada con lo asertiva que Saya podía llegar a ser.

"Sí, se presentó ese día en mi casa, pero yo no tenía idea que iba a ir, tampoco le dije que estaría sola."

"Me imagine que eras tú a quién iba a ver, porque su sonrisa cuando habló de esa amiga era diferente a las que siempre da, era como las sonrisas que te da a ti." –La pelirroja miro al cielo y suspiró, luego bajo la vista y miro a Azusa a los ojos- "Ah…! Supongo que perdí desde un principio, pero me alegro que estén juntas. Me gusta el amor en sí ¿sabes? Me enamoro fácil, porque creo que estoy enamorada de la vida y puedo ver la belleza en una simple hoja blanca de papel, así que me alegro por ustedes. Esto significa que Yui-senpai no era para mí, pero ya habrá alguien que sí lo sea."

"Estoy segura que hay alguien para ti. Saya… ¿esto quiere decir que podemos dejar de ser rivales y ser amigas? Porque me encantaría que pudiéramos ser amigas… no tengo nada contra ti y en cierto modo me caes bien."

"Claro que podemos ser amigas, me encantaría."

Ambas parecían alegres y satisfechas cuando iban de vuelta al salón de clases. Al llegar ahí ambas agarraron sus respectivos bolsos, salieron por la puerta y antes de irse, Azusa al club y saya a su hogar, se despidieron como lo hacen las amigas.

"Nos vemos mañana Saya."

"Nos vemos Azusa-chan." –Sonrío, se estaba yendo cuando dio la media vuelta y le volvió a hablar- "Una cosa más, no tienes que preocuparte por que esté encima de senpai, eso no sucederá, lo prometo."

Con eso dicho se puso a caminar. Azusa solo sonrió por lo bien que había ido su charla con Saya, ahora no solo tenía novia, sino que también había ganado una nueva amiga.

**K-ON!**

"Azu-nyan! Volviste."

"Bueno, ahora que Azusa ya está con nosotros podemos comenzar a ensayar." –Dijo la bajista al ver entrar a la guitarrista.

"Eh? Pero Mio-chan, Azu-nyan viene recién llegando y no ha tomado ni una gotita de Té o probado un pedacito de pastel." –reclamó Yui en favor de su novia.

"Bu-Bueno eso es verdad pero…"

"No es justo porque todas nosotras ya comimos, deberíamos esperar a que ella termine su parte."

"La verdad es que puedo comer mi pastel cuando terminemos de ensayar."

"Pero Azu-nyan …"

"Nada de peros Yui-senpai. Yo creo que tú lo que más quieres es no ensayar."

Yui puso cara de culpable. Mugi y Ritsu se estaban riendo al ver la interacción de la nueva pareja del club.

"Yo creo que Mio y Azusa tienen razón Yui, deberíamos practicar."

"Mou! Esta no eres tú Ricchan, de seguro Mio-chan te convenció con algo."

Al escuchar esas palabras hubo muchas reacciones en el salón. La de Mio y Ritsu fue un sonrojo, Mugi parecía estar soñando algo muy placentero, Azusa también estaba algo roja. Yui en cambio parecía haber dicho eso sin tomar el peso de sus palabras y tenía una cara llena de confusión al ver las expresiones de las demás.

"De-dejate de decir tonterías."

"Eh? No entiendo nada ¿por qué tú cara, la de Mio-chan y Azu-nyan están rojas y Mugi-chan pareciera estar soñando despierta? ¿Fue algo que dije? Díganme!"

"Como sea, olvídate de eso y vamos a practicar."

"No quieroooo… estoy cansada, generalmente me sigues Ricchan ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?"

"Cadete Hirasawa!" –Habló fuerte Ritsu, acto seguido Yui se quedó cayada y se cuadro esperando órdenes- "Déjate de perder el tiempo y comencemos a practicar ¿entendido?"

"Hai…" –dijo desganada.

"No te escucho cadete Hirasawa ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Hai Capitán Ricchan!" –Esta vez lo dijo fuerte y claro.

Después de eso no hubo ningún inconveniente en el ensayo, de hecho estuvieron bastante sincronizadas todas, hasta que luego de la sexta canción Yui se quejó de que estaba cansada y no podía más. Todas se miraron entre si y sin decir ni una palabra tomaron como mutuo acuerdo el dejarlo hasta ahí.

Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaron sus instrumentos en sus respectivas fundas. Ritsu se encontraba sentada ya en la mesa con una toalla en su cuello, Mugi como de costumbre preparaba un poco de Té.

"Ah…!"- Exhaló Ritsu cansada- "Siempre que toco la batería sudo bastante, pero no importa porque así me mantengo en forma y puedo comer todos los dulces que quiera..." -Mio, Yui y Azusa se unieron a la mesa en sus respectivos lugares. Al ver a Mio la baterista no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla un poquito.- "Gracias a mi querida batería no tengo que hacer dietas~" –Dijo con un tonito burlón mirando de reojo a la bajista.

A Mio se le asomó una venita en la frente y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

"Baka!"

"Auchi! No tenías por qué golpearme Mio-chuan." –Se sobaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Mio por detrás, la abrazo y se acercó al oído de esta- "Además, no sé por qué te obsesionas tanto con tu peso si para mi estas perfecta tal cual estas." –le susurró al oído de una forma seductora en la cual solo Mio pudiese oírle.

A la morena se le subió la sangre a cara. Ritsu satisfecha con la reacción solo sonrió pícaramente, se puso las manos detrás de la nuca de forma despreocupada y retomo su puesto.

"Como sea, el té de Mugi siempre me viene bien, sobre todo después de practicar." –Exclamó Ritsu.

"Azu-nyan di Ah!"

"Ah!"

Yui estaba dándole el pastel en la boca a su novia y por raro que pareciese, Azusa no se quejaba y lo aceptaba con gusto.

"¿Yui-senpai?"

"¿Mmm?"

"No te has olvidado que este sábado es nuestra salida ¿verdad?"

"Eh? Por supuesto que no, como podría olvidar que mi Azu-nyan me invitó a salir. Aunque…"

"¿Aunque? Se te había olvidado ¿verdad?"

"Mou, no es eso. Etto… Azu-nyan había dicho que era una salida de amigas, pero como ya somos novias entonces… sería nuestra primera cita." –Dijo emocionada, los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

"Oh! no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, será nuestra primera cita como pareja."

"La primera cita es muy importante Nakano." – Decía Ritsu con tono serio.- "Es lo que determina si te casaras con esa persona o no."

"EH?" –Azusa estaba sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a Yui- "Como dices esas cosas es imposible que con la primera cita vayas a saber eso, además las dos somos chicas y el casorio no es algo que se pueda hacer aquí en Japon."

"Ma, ma, ma no te lo tomes tan en serio Azusa-chan, Ricchan solo está bromeando." –trataba de tranquilizarla Mugi.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Azusa, por eso nadie había notado que Yui se había quedado paralizada, como soñando. De un momento a otro se paró de su silla, provocando que las chicas dieran un saltito de sorpresa.

"Ricchan." –Dijo emocionada y tomo las manos de esta- "Tú me entregaras en el altar ¿verdad? Y Mio-chan y Mugi-chan serán mis damas de honor."

"Espera Yui, No creo que Azusa-" –trataba de decir Mio, pero Azusa la interrumpió.

"Que injusto Yui-senpai, Yo también quiero que las senpai sean mis damas de honor."

"Eh?" –gritaron Mio y Ritsu a la vez.

"Pero Azu-nyan tú tienes a Jun-chan y a Ui."

"Pero Ui es tú hermana."

"Shimata!, eso es cierto. Entonces Ui me entregara en el altar y Ricchan y Mugi-chan serán mis damas de honor, de esa manera Ricchan y Mio-chan podrán caminar juntas y tú la tendrás como tu dama de honor junto con Jun-chan. Ah! Como no habrá nadie que nos case tendrá que ser simbólico así que Sawa-chan será quien nos case."

"Oee ¿se te ocurrió todo eso en este momento?"

"Sí."

"Yui-senpai todo eso es grandioso, me encanta la idea pero… ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para estar pensando en esas cosas?"

"Por supuesto que no. Yo quiero estar con mi Azu-nyan para siempre, aunque tendrás que esperarme un poquito ¿sí? Primero debo ir a la universidad y luego conseguir un trabajo, de esa manera podré mantenerte."

"Es a eso a lo que me refería, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de casarnos y para tu información senpai yo no quiero ser una mantenida, también quiero trabajar."

"Hai! Lo que mi Azu-nyan desea."

"Wow! Parece que Azusa también se lo tomo en serio."

"Bu-bueno… es que yo también… qu-quiero estar con Yui-senpai para siempre." –Tenía un bello sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

"Que hermoso, ustedes dos de seguro se verían preciosas con vestidos de novia. Ya, entonces cuando la boda se lleve a cabo yo pondré la torta." –decía Mugi.

"No se esperaba menos de Mugi."-Dijeron Ritsu y Mio a la vez, se miraron por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo y todas rieron.

**K-ON!**

Yui estaba en su casa cenando con Ui, se veía tan contenta, más de lo acostumbrado. Ui sospechaba que Azusa tenía que ver en eso, pero aun así quería saber cómo había ido su día.

"Onee-chan ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?"

"Estuvo fantástico. Comí de los dulces que trajo Mugi-chan, practicamos nuestras canciones y con Azu-nyan decidimos que nos vamos a casar."

"ya veo, eso es estupen- ¿QUE? ¿Tú y Azusa-chan se van a casar? Pero si recién comenzaron a salir."

"Tranquila no es que nos vayamos a casar ahora. Esperaremos a terminar la universidad y luego tener trabajos. A sí, Azu-nyan me dijo que ella también quiere trabajar."

"No me asustes de esa manera Onee-chan. Cuando te cases quiero ser quien planee la boda y si me avisas de un momento a otro no podré hacer mucho, así que cuando decidan casarse me debes avisar para que todo salga perfecto."

"Por supuesto, mi Ui será quien planee la boda y además serás quien me entregue en el altar."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de oto-san?"

"Prefiero que seas tú quien me entregue."

"pero oto-san se sentirá triste sino te entrega en el altar."

"Tienes razón, entonces tú serás una de mis damas de honor. Casi olvido a Nodoka-chan… ella también tiene que estar entre mis damas de honor, pero si la tengo a ella tendré cuatro y Azu-nyan solo dos." –Se puso a pensar- "Ya sé, Mugi-chan puede estar en su lado. De esa manera tendremos tres y tres."

"Parece que ya lo tienes todo listo Onee-chan."

"Sí."

Ambas siguieron comiendo hasta que Ui notó que su hermana había dejado de comer y la estaba mirando fijamente, con una cara que Ui conocía muy bien. Era la cara que Yui ponía cuando quería pedirle algo.

"¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?"

"Este sábado es mi primera cita con Azu-nyan… ¿me ayudarías a decidir que ponerme luego? Por favor…"

"Claro, terminemos de comer y dejar todo limpio y te ayudo a decidir."

"Gracias Ui eres la mejor hermana del mundo."

_**N/A: **__El capítulo estuvo bien freaky lo reconozco._

_Haber… El próximo cap. Será el último y tratara obviamente de la cita._

_**N/A 2:**__ Saben ayer me desperté y me acordé que este viernes 11 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Azusa, quiero escribir algo como homenaje a su cumpleaños, pero no se sí me alcanzara el tiempo porque estoy llena de pruebas. Aun así lo intentare. _

_Nos leemos._


End file.
